Es war einmal
by kslchen
Summary: "Jane wandte sich an ihrem Mann: 'Was hältst du von ihr' 'Scheint doch ganz nett zu sein', erwiderte Harold vage, wohl wissend, dass Jane sich in den paar Sekunden ihre eigene Meinung über Lily Evans gebildet hatte."


_Die Idee zu diesem One-Shot kam mir in den Sinn, als ich gelesen habe, was JKR in einem Interview über Harrys Großeltern väterlicherseits gesagt hat._

_Zitat_ _JKR: „... James's parents were elderly, were getting on a little when he was born, which explains the only child, very pampered, had-him-late-in-life-so-he's-an-extra-treasure, as often happens, I think. They were old in wizarding terms ..."_

_Irgendwie wollte der Gedanke mich nicht mehr loslassen, also muss ich das hier jetzt schreiben, um es endlich aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil nachzulesen._

_Summary:  
One-Shot! „Jane wandte sich an ihrem Mann: ‚Was hältst du von ihr?' ‚Scheint doch ganz nett zu sein', erwiderte Harold vage, wohl wissend, dass Jane sich in den paar Sekunden ihre eigene Meinung über Lily Evans gebildet hatte."_

**Es war einmal…**

Es war einer dieser Sonntage, die man, egal aus welcher Sichtweiße man sie nun betrachtete, nur als ‚normal' bezeichnen konnte. Der September neigte sich bereits seinem Ende zu, doch, wenn auch die Nächte schon empfindlich kalt waren, tagsüber herrschten noch angenehm spätsommerliche Temperaturen. Die Sonne stand schon tief und warf ein warmes, rötliches Licht auf das hübsche Backsteinhaus, vor dem eine ältliche Frau auf einer Holzbank saß, deren weiße Farbe an einigen Stellen bereits abzublättern begann, und zufrieden vor sich hinsummte, während sie etwas strickte, was augenscheinlich einmal ein Pullover werden sollte. Ein roter Pullover, auf dessen Front ein großer, goldener Löwe abgebildet war.

Die Frau hieß Jane Potter und war in der Nachbarschaft hauptsächlich dafür bekannt, dass sie wunderbaren Apfelstrudel backen konnte, selber Bier braute, eigentlich nie ohne ihr Strickzeug gesehen wurde und immer ein offenes Ohr für jedermanns Probleme hatte, mochten sie nun groß oder klein sein. Die Potters waren ausgesprochen beliebt in dem kleinen, walisischen Dorf in dem Haus stand und niemand der sie kannte, hätte, sollte jemand nachfragen, ein schlechtes Wort über sie verloren. ‚Die Potters', das waren Jane, ihr Mann Harold und James, ihr beinahe neunzehnjähriger Sohn, für den der rote Pullover auf Janes Knien bestimmt war.

Zufrieden sah sich Jane in ihrem gepflegten Garten um. Während ihre Finger stetig weiterstrickten, mit einer Gewandtheit, die auf jahrelange Übung schließen ließ, öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Harold trat hinaus. Er setzte sich neben seine Frau und für einen Moment schwiegen beide und betrachteten den großen Apfelbaum, dessen Blätter sich langsam rot und gold färbten, dann fragte Harold: „Weißt du, wann James nach Hause kommen wollte?" „Er wird wohl rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder da sein", erwiderte Jane gelassen und erhob sich. „Und wo wir gerade von Abendessen sprechen, genau darum werde ich mich jetzt kümmern", fügte sie hinzu und betrat das Haus. Sicher, sie hätte auch die Hauselfen kochen lassen können, aber Jane kochte selber, seit sie denken konnte und hatte nicht vor, dass zu ändern.

Jane kümmerte sich wie angekündigt um das Abendessen und Harold leistete ihr, wie jeden Tag seit seiner Pensionierung, Gesellschaft in der Küche. Bisher deutete noch nichts darauf hin, dass dieser Tag ihr friedliches Leben für immer verändern sollte. Der Grund war, wie immer, seit er vor beinahe neunzehn Jahren das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, James Harold Potter. Doch gerade jetzt ahnten seine Eltern noch nichts von dem, was sie erwartete und so schnibbelte Jane Gemüse, briet Fleisch an, kochte Kartoffeln und tat alles, was sie an jedem gewöhnlichen Sonntagabend tat, seit sie als Braut zum ersten Mal einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt hatte. Und ebenso, wie sie sich weigerte, die Hauselfen kochen zu lassen, weigerte sich Jane auch, Magie zu benutzen. Für ihren Mann und ihren Sohn sollte es bitteschön nur das Beste geben.

Eine Stimme drang durch das offene Küchenfenster, eine Stimme, die diesen friedlichen Ort irgendwie aufzurütteln schien, die aber trotz alles genauso hier hingehörte, wie die beiden Leute, die in der Küche standen und, jeder für sich, leise lächelten. Dann jedoch drang ein weiteres Geräusch durch das Fenster, welches Harold dazu brachte, sich verwirrt umzusehen und Jane dazu, ihr Gemüsemesser auf das Holzbrettchen zu legen. Ein Lachen. Eindeutig weiblich. Dann Schritte, die sich dem Haus näherten, das Schaben von Holz auf Fließen, als jemand die Haustüre öffnete und schließlich James Stimme: „Mum? Dad?" „In der Küche", rief Jane zurück, aber da stand ihr Sohn schon im Türrahmen und verkündete: „Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen."

In dem Moment erschien ein Mädchen neben ihm. Sie trug Muggelklamotten. Einen hellblauen Jeansrock, ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt und Turnschuhe. Das auffallendste waren wohl ihre langen, roten Haare und die funkelnden, smaragdgrünen Augen. „Mum, Dad, Lily Evans. Lily, meine Eltern", stellte James vor und grinste. Er schien zufrieden mit sich. „Guten Tag, Mr. und Mrs. Potter", Lily lächelte und trat mit ausgestreckter Hand vor. Harold schüttelte sie zuerst, dann Jane. „Ist es okay, wenn Lily heute mit uns zu Abend isst?", erkundigte James sich, pro forma, bei seiner Mutter. „Natürlich", erwiderte Jane und lächelte Lily höflich an. Das Mädchen erwiderte das Lächeln etwas abwesend, während sie sich aufmerksam in der Küche umsah, ein etwas distanzierter Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

Die Zeit bis das Abendessen fertig war, nutzte James, um Lily das Haus und den Garten zu zeigen. Kaum waren beide nach oben verschwunden, wandte sich Jane an ihrem Mann: „Was hältst du von ihr?" „Scheint doch ganz nett zu sein", erwiderte Harold vage, wohl wissend, dass Jane sich in den paar Sekunden ihre eigene Meinung über Lily Evans gebildet hatte. „Ich weiß nicht", Jane runzelte die Stirn, „sie kam mir etwas zu flippig vor." „Findest du?", Harold dachte nach. „Ja", seine Frau nickte, „definitiv zu flippig. Sie ist nicht gut für James." „Ich fand sie ganz nett", wiederholte Harold, doch Jane rümpfte nur die Nase, ging hinüber zum Geschirrschrank und holte ein weiteres Gedeck heraus, das sie ihrem Mann wortlos in die Hand drückte.

„James! Es gibt Essen!", rief Jane zehn Minuten später nach ihrem Sohn. Doch das übliche Fußgetrampel auf der Treppe blieb aus. „JAMES!", rief sie noch einmal. Wieder ohne Erfolg. Kopfschüttelnd machte Jane sich auf und ging selbst die Treppe hoch, um James und _das Mädchen_ zu holen. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, anzuklopfen, öffnete Jane die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes und was sie sah, ließ sie wünschen, sie hätte geklopft. James saß auf dem Bett und küsste Lily, die auf seinem Schoß saß. Selbst Jane erkannte, dass es bestimmt kein sehr keuscher Kuss war. Sie räusperte sich übertrieben laut und augenblicklich fuhren die beiden auseinander. „Mum!" „Mrs. Potter!" „Das Essen ist fertig", verkündete Jane steif und drehte sich um, ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten.

Rund zwei Minuten später tauchte James mit _dem Mädchen_ im Esszimmer auf. Beide fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut und während James das mit übertriebenem Selbstbewusstsein wett zu machen versuchte, hatte Lily ein ebenso schwaches, wie gezwungenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie vermied es konsequent, irgendeinen der Potters anzusehen und schwieg. Da weder James noch Jane das Bedürfnis verspürten, Konservation zu betreiben und Harold von Natur aus ein sehr ruhiger Mensch war, verbrachte man die ersten Minuten mit schweigendem Essen. „Es schmeckt sehr gut, Mrs. Potter", brach Lilys Stimme irgendwann die Stille, „vielen Dank für die Einladung." Jane bedankte sich knapp und hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, Lily darauf hinzuweisen, dass nicht sie selbst, sondern James sie eingeladen hatte. Was ihr aber doch auffallen musste war, dass das Mädchen anscheinend Manieren zu haben schien.

„Und ihr habt euch also in der Schule kennen gelernt?", fragte Harold nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Schweigens. „Ja", Lily nickte, „ich war auch in Gryffindor." „Jane und ich ebenfalls. Bei den Potters ist es Tradition", erklärte Harold ihr. Lily lächelte: „Ich weiß. James hat es erwähnt. So ein-zwei Mal…" Das letzte war ganz eindeutig ein Seitenhieb gewesen, der von James mit einem empörten „hey" und von Harold mit einem leisen Lachen quittiert wurde. Jane rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Sind deine Eltern auch Zauberer?", fragte Harold weiter, anscheinend bemüht, dass Gespräch in Gang zu halten. „Nein", Lily war augenblicklich in eine defensive, lauernde Haltung gegangen, „Muggel. Ich bin muggelgeboren." „Interessant. Du musst mir unbedingt mal erklären, wie Muggel leben. So ganz ohne Zauberei", forderte Harold sie bewusst freundlich auf.

„Gerne", Lily lächelte, anscheinend erleichtert, dass ihr niemand ihre Abstammung zum Vorwurf machte. Sie wirkte, als hätte sie es schon viel zu oft durchmachen müssen. „Ich mag dieses Ding… Weitblicker oder so", warf James ein, als niemand mehr etwas sagte. „Fernseher", verbesserte Lily lachend. „Ja", James nickte eifrig, „genau das. Und das andere… Feleton?" „Warm…", Lily grinste, offensichtlich unglaublich froh, dass James zumindest versuchte, die frostige Stimmung aufzuwärmen. „Hm… Telefon vielleicht?", riet James, obwohl beiden klar war, dass er es von Anfang an gewusste hatte. Trotz allem lachte Lily, auch wenn es etwas gezwungen wirkte: „Heiß!" James grinste selbstzufrieden und griff nach einer der Schüsseln, um sich einen Nachschlag zu nehmen.

Abgesehen von einigen schwachen Versuchen seitens Harold und James ein Gespräch anzufangen, die allerdings alle mehr oder weniger im Sande verliefen, verging das Essen schweigend. „Soll ich Ihnen helfen?", erkundigte Lily sich vorsichtig bei Jane, als diese begann, die Teller wegzutragen. „Nein. Nicht nötig", wieder wirkte die Erwiderung steif. „Ich glaube, ich gehe dann besser", erklärte Lily und stand auf, „meine Eltern machen sich bestimmt Sorgen." Niemand sagte etwas, auch wenn alle wussten, dass ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich weit davon entfernt waren, besorgt zu sein. „Ich bringe dich noch zur Tür", James stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr in den Flur.

„Sie geht?", fragte Jane, als Harold die Küche betrat. „Ja", er nickte, „wegen dir." Jane sagte nichts, sondern ging nur zum Küchenfenster und sah hinaus. Draußen verabschiedete James sich mit einem Kuss von Lily. „Sie ist nicht gut für ihn", wiederholte Jane ihre Worte von vorher. „Bist du dir sicher? Er scheint sie auf jeden Fall zu mögen. Und sie ist das erste Mädchen, dass er mit nach Hause bringt", bemerkte Harold. Jane runzelte nur die Stirn: „Ach, dass hat nichts zu bedeuten. In drei Wochen ist sie Geschichte, verlass dich drauf." Harold aber sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster und stellte nachdenklich fest: „Ich glaube, dieses Mal irrst du dich. Wenn ich mir die beiden so angucke, dann drängt sich mir nämlich der Gedanke auf, dass wir gerade unsere zukünftige Schwiegertochter kennen gelernt haben…"


End file.
